An antenna is part of a mobile terminal and is an important wireless device for transmitting and receiving communication signals when the mobile terminal communicates with a base station. When the mobile terminal transmits a communication signal, the antenna converts the electrical signal into an electromagnetic wave signal and sends it out, and at the same time, the received electromagnetic wave signal by the antenna can be converted into an electrical signal in time and output to the corresponding circuit inside the mobile terminal.
As the requirement on the appearance and touch of the mobile terminal by a user is improved, more and more mobile terminal shells are made of metal materials, that is, except for a front display screen, side and back surfaces of the entire body are made of a metal, thus making the mobile terminal have a better metal texture, greatly improving its appearance expressive ability, and also increasing the structural strength to a large extent. However, due to the electrostatic shielding effect, the metal shell design of the mobile terminal greatly affects the ability of the antenna to transmit and receive communication signals.